


Ebb Tide

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Clothed Sex, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Harry Potter Next Generation, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: Rose, normally very shy, finds the courage to get what she wants at a masquerade ball.





	Ebb Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Grace, I had so much fun drawing this for you! I have SUCH a gross gay kink for gorgeous women getting fucked in gorgeous clothing! Thank you for a lovely prompt and for being a lovely mod, and to the other mods as well for hosting the fest. (Padma's sari/gown was inspired by [this](http://gee-nx.tumblr.com/post/176489922433/baawri-sonam-kapoor-for-harpers-bazaar-bride/) spread by Sonam Kapoor for Harper's Bazaar Bride.)

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/56e76c45bd60dcb12666a1542da31f46/tumblr_pejl70vvQw1w3driko1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
